The Other Mason Brother
by takecareofmyHEART
Summary: When Edward's long-lost human brother, who also happens to be a vampire, comes to town and falls for Bella, will it tear the brothers apart after they'd just gotten to know eachother again?R&R plese! First fanfic!
1. Marissa Pierce

**Chapter One: Marissa Pierce**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the very infamous Cullen charecters, or Twilight. No, sadly, they belong to the great Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

.:BPOV:.

I couldn't believe it! Edward, damn him! Why hadn't he ever _told_ me? UGH! And Alice _too_? Why hadn't either of them had the _slightest_ bit of courtesy to tell me that they

had a secret sister living in _London_? I had to find out when she came to _live _with them? That is just unacceptable. Did they think I'd never find _out_? How _dare_ they take

me as such an idiot!

So, this morning I walk into the living room of the Cullen mansion to find, _what else_, a girl talking to Edward. "What the _hell _is this, Edward?" I was _totally _pissed and shocked at him. I thought we were getting _married!_ Umm, hello? 'What the hell' were my only words. "It's absolutley _not _what you think, love" he said smoothly. His eyes

decieved him, though. They were full of worry and regret. "Edward, if it's not what I think, then _what the hell _**is** it?" I shot back. I was pissed as **hell.** "She's...ummm, well Bella, she's my sister, Marissa". He _had _to be kidding me. There were only seven Cullens, and she was _not _one of them. "Actually, Edward, I'm technically not your _sister_.

I'm more like a cousin. Or maybe a very _distant _sister with a different last name". She giggled lightly and smiled her gorgeous smile at me. She was stunning. Which,

considering the people I lived with, was saying a _lot_. "Marissa Pierce, nice to meet you" she shook my hand. It was rock hard andcold as ice, just like the others."Bella Swan, nice to meetyou too." I answered in awe. She had shoulder length blackish redish, untidy hair and the strangest, most beautiful blue-yellow eyes (probably blue contacts). She had a medium sized nose with a bump in the middle. Her lips were poutier than Rosalie's, her eyes bigger than Alice's. "Actually, my husband, Mason, is supposed to be arriving soon. Although, he won't be staying. Only for a while." Her voice was prettier than Edward's. It was as cold as snow, and smooth as silk. It was sort of deep and seductive.

She laughed then, as Edward was laughing to, and Emmett and Rosalie came in a _bit _flustured. Even her_ laugh_ was prettier than Edward's.

It was scratchy and light, and just gorgeous. It was like thesweet mist of the ocean. "Oh.My.GOD!" Rosalie squealed. "MARISSA!" She ran towards Marissa and gave her a tight bear hug that would've crushed me to, at the very least, dust.

"How's It going, Missa?" Emmett asked her. _Missa_,_ huh? _I thought. I'd never heard, or even thought _capable, _that Emmett could give such an affectionate nickname. I was still pondering this when Edward came over and inturupted my thoughts.

"Bella, love, can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen, please?" Edward asked me hessitantly.

"Umm, yeah, sure" I really did want to talk to him about things. Especially the whole Marissa situation. And possiably how she came to be.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should've told you she was coming." Hetold me when we got to the kitchen.He looked sad and angry and upset with himself all at the same time. I felt horrible.

"Edward, why _didn't _you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't like her? Or her me?" I was whining a bit, but I was upset, I needed to know.

"That's not it at all, Bella, like I said, I should've told you, and I'm sorry" He looked at me hopefully, and it confused me.

"Then why, Edward, why?" I was starting to get upset now.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't tell you. Yet. Just hold on a bit until Mason leaves, then I'll tell you." He started walking away.

"**Wait!" **I screamed at him. Something had just dawned on me about the name "Mason", and I needed t clarify that.

"Yes, my love?" He turned around and looked at me.

"Isn't Mason your human last name?" I asked a bit impatiently.

He sighed. "Yes, it was, Bella. Is that all?"

"No, it's not all Edward. Mason was your human brother, wasn't he? I thought you said you were an only child!"

"Like I said, after he leaves." With that, he kissed me softly and left me in the kitchen to ponder my newfound thoughts.

Could Marissa be Edward's sister by _marriage_?

* * *

**What'd you think? If you don't like it, or see something wrong with it, please, feel free to tell me. I'll get chapter two up as soon as I have three reviews., so, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Thanks!**


	2. Vulgarity

**Author's Note:**

**Wow everyone, wow. Thank you so much for the reviews and all the adds! I can't believe I only had to wait for one DAY to update! Anyway, this time I need four reviews to update, so, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Keep the Reviews and Add's coming!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do Not Own Anything Twilight, Sadly Stephanie Meyer Does**

* * *

**.:EPOV:.**

How could I do this to my Bella? How could I upset her so much, without even so much as a word? I was a horrible monster. I couldn't take this. Damn Marissa and her rules about Mason. I should be able to tell my love about my own brother, should I not? I think so. Marissa just didn't like people interferring, that's all. Just a little insecurity.

This was bad. Bella knew, and she wanted me to confirm it for her, and I couldn't. She had no idea how much I wanted to tell her. Stupid Marissa. Well, Mason would be here soon enough, and then I could confirm Bella's suspicisons. 

As soon as I had this thought, I heard Mason down the street. He had gotten a new car in the past fifty years since I had last seen him, when he was trasformed. It was a Bentley. A very fast, very sleek Bentley. From this distance, I was sure it was a sports car model of the million dollar vehicle. Me and my brother loved speed. Speed was everything, and we had to have it.

Marissa loved speed, too. That's why she had a Ferrari that wasn't even on the market yet. Either she'd stolen it or she'd charmed her way into getting it for free. It was most likely latter of the two, considering most men thought Marissa was an absolute goddess, which, in my oppinion, was absurd. Bella was a goddess and Marissa was just a pretty face.

That's what my brother was trying to contemplate this moment. He was trying to look at Bella to see if she was as beautiful as I had written about. Mason had the power to see, not like Alice, but to litlerally _see _through things from a distance away.

Sort of like X-ray vision, but It didn't work on clothes. He had thought that it was a defect in the power the first time he hadtried it out. I chuckled at this memory.

Mason was nearing now, and the beauty of my Bella was dawning on him. He suddenly had very explicit thoughts about Bella. **My** Bella. How could he be having such vulgar thoughts about _my future wife_ when he _knew _I could hear them from ten miles away! Great. Now I was pissed and growling. Bella wouldn't be happy.

* * *

**Yes, it's very short, I know. I might change it, but review it anyway. I'd like you to tell me what you'd like to see, if possible. I'm still not sure as to how many chapters there will be, so please just hold tight. FOUR REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**To the people who don't like my stories and yet review them anyway: If you have _nothing_ nice to say, don't say anything at all. As simple as that.**

**Thank You Very Much, and have a Nice Day.**


End file.
